Refugiando al enemigo
by giovanetta-celeste
Summary: un chico rubio, extraño, corría por las calles... lo había hecho de nuevo... pero, en el justo momento en que por fin podría entregarse a la muerte, alguien decide salvarlo de sus garras.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 ¿COINCIDENCIA?

Un joven rubio, corría a toda velocidad por un oscuro callejón. Tenía sus manos manchas de sangre y su chaqueta negra, tenía unos cortes extraños, cortes que revelaban violencia.

-Él se lo buscó... decía por lo bajo.

Comenzó a llover torrencialmente... la sangre de sus manos, escurrió hasta no dejar rastro.

-Una muerte más que llevo en mi conciencia.

Se sentó en un rincón, con la cabeza agacha... la lluvia había mojado su cabellera, pegАndolo mАs a su cabeza, escurriendo el agua por su rostro.

-Y ahora esta lluvia... ya no tengo a donde ir, nadie que me ayude.

Su vida de cuando era niño fue muy distinta... como hijo único, era mimado, todos sus caprichos eran satisfechos, pero junto con ello... era solitario.

Nadie entendía porqué lo hizo... pero así fue... muerto entre sus brazos después de clavarle un cuchillo por la espalda a su único amigo, pereció.

-Siempre decías que era el mejor, que nadie podría superarme... lo creí alguna vez... ahora ya nada me conmueve... ya nada podría causarme más dolor que el que yo he provocado... estoy solo nuevamente, tal como lo dijiste.

Tenía tanto frío que sus dientes sonaban, es mejor si muero ahora... ya no quiero matar a nadie más.

Un chico de cabello negro azabache, corría por la calle, buscando un techo donde refugiarse mientras escampaba un poco la sorpresiva lluvia.

-Es como si el cielo llorara, como si otra vida hubiera sido arrebatada- piensa- creo que debería ver el pronóstico del tiempo más seguido- dice entre ironías.

Draco se quedó dormido, estaba tan cansado de huir, correr que su cuerpo cedió.

Harry ve al extraño chico que dormía y no parecía tener ganas de despertar.

-Oye, despierta, te vas a enfermar aca en la lluvia.

Draco no abría los ojos, ni siquiera al zamarreo propinado por el moreno. Se acercó a su rostro para comprobar si respiraba, y si, respiraba, débilmente.

Lo tomó y se lo llevó a lapa hasta su departamento.

Puso agua en la tetera y encendió la cocina. Prendió la chimenea y desnudó al chico para remojar la ropa y lo vistió con ropa seca.

La tetera hirvió y se sirvió una taza de café.

-Que frío hace- decía mientras se restregaba las manos.

Draco soñaba con su amigo, en especial, el día antes de matarlo.

FLASH BACK...

-Draco, otra vez has matado- le dice Blaize.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porqué te conozco y debería alejarme de ti, sé que también lo harás conmigo, pero, me quedaré esperando ese día.

-Estoy cansado... mi padre me exige más de lo que puedo dar.

-Lo se y también sé sobre sus "castigos"

-Estoy acostumbrado a ello... tengo mi cuerpo marcado por los látigos.

-Algún día eso terminará, algún día tendrás tu expiación.

-¿Tú crees?

-Condenado a vagar eternamente.

FIN FLASH BACK...

Draco despierta sobresaltado. Se encontraba arropado y con una manta... el calor de la chimenea era confortante.

-¿Сómo llegué aquí?- se preguntó y pronto hubo respuesta- un joven que dormía apoyado en la mesa- tú me trajiste hasta aquí... tal vez puede ser tu peor error... un papel sobre la mesa le llamó la atención, lo tomó y luego leyó.

Hola desconocido, te traje de ese callejón, podrías haber muerto, pero si alcanzas a leer esta nota, te digo que puedes tomar un café bien caliente e intenta dormir un poco más...

Harry Potter.

-Nadie me da Сrdenes- pensó Draco- creo que me divertiré un rato contigo, serás mi nuevo juguete- ríe de medio lado y rompe la nota en pedacitos pequeños.

continuará...

hola, aquí este nuevo fic, espero sea de su agrado y como siempre, a lo diferente


	2. ¿CORAZÓN?

Capítulo 2 ¿CORAZÓN?

Con su fría mirada, lo recorrió... visualizó cada parte de su cuerpo visible, ¿por qué lo salvó?, si él sólo deseaba morir, si ya no quería matar a nadie más, tal vez era una nueva oportunidad, tal vez Blaize tenía razón y era su expliación, el perdón.

Se sentó en el sillón y se curbrió con la manta... sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente, ese chimenea le traía recuerdos de su niñez, de su familia, recuerdos que se permitió rememorar.

FLASH BACK...

-¿Por qué debe convertirse en asesino?- preguntaba Narcisa al borde del colapso nervioso.

-Tú jamás lo entenderías mujer... encerrada en tu mundo de fantasía, nunca quisiste verlo- responde secamente.

-Eso es porqué jamás me has permitido entrar en tu vida, jamás me has dedicado algo de afecto verdadero... siempre tan frío, distante, incapaz de sentir culpa al arrebatar una vida... no es sólo un oficio, es una costumbre- decía Narcisa prácticamente derrumbándose.

-Así lo has aceptado, tú encargate de su educación... ya más tarde aprenderá su verdadero oficio, somos iguales.

-¿Te pagaron por su vida?

-Eso no te incumbe mujer, dedícate a lo que te he mandado- cierra una caja metálica.

Un niño rubio, escuchaba detrás de la puerta y sale corriendo hacia las escaleras... pero la chimenea estaba encendida, se sentó en el suelo, cerca de su calor y dijo...

-Tú me das el calor que me hace falta, ¿sabes?

FIN FLASH BACK...

Abrió los ojos y no estaba el chico de antes.

-¿Adónde habrá ido?- se preguntó sin querer respuesta.

El chico de antes, se estaba dando una ducha. El agua estaba calentita, el vapor empañaba los vidrios.

Draco se levantó, se estiró un poco, al fin y al cabo, era como si un tren lo hubiese arrollado... pedía a gritos un baño con agua caliente, sus músculos estaban entumecidos.

-¿Mi ropa?- se pregunta- creo que buscaré en el baño- camina por un corredor hasta llegar a la puerta del final de pasillo.

Hacia unos segundos que el moreno había cerrado la llave de la ducha, y le encantaba que todo el entorno alrededor de la ducha fueran vidrios, además, como vivía solo, nadie entraría por la puerta y lo encontraría desnudo... nunca, excepto hoy, cuando se le olvidó el ínfimo detalle, que otro chico estaba viviendo bajo su mismo techo.

Draco se había desnudado afuera, antes de entrar al lugar, en una pequeña sala, donde se dejaba la ropa sucia, y allí encontró su ropa, en remojo y el agua, roja, por la sangre de Blaize... buscó una toalla dentro de una canasta y de la puso alrededor de la cintura.

-Lo único que quiero es sacarme este olor a muerte- entró al baño con la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Había poco vapor en el ambiente, mientras que Harry, todavía dentro de la ducha, se secaba con una toalla el cabello, pero no se había puesto ninguna en su cuerpo... cuando hubo terminado, salió sin más en busca de su toalla favorita. Ni siquiera se percató que estaba Draco dentro del baño, como estaba sin lentes, era poco lo que lograba ver, así que tanteaba con las manos, los objetos más cercanos, y llegó así hasta el rubio que se quedó como una estatua, cuando sintió que unas manos ajenas a las de él, lo tocaban y se alejaban de prisa.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Harry sacándole la toalla a Draco de la cintura- no recuerdo haber puesto un cuelga-toallas- dice de repente.

-Esa es mi toalla- el rubio le quita la toalla de la mano al pelinegro.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta como si nada a la aparente persona frente a él.

-Ya te olvidaste de la persona que trajiste a tu departamento.

Harry casi grita de la impresión, pero una mano de Draco se posó en su boca para impedirlo.

-No grites- le dice al oído- te soltaré si no gritas.

Harry asiente con un leve movimiento de cabeza- no me asustes así- le reprocha.

-Qué sensible eres- dice con tono burlón.

-Si vas a bañarte, hazlo rápido y devuélveme la toalla, es mía- se la quita al rubio de las manos.

-La necesito para secarme- intenta quitársela, pero el moreno se lo impide... Draco no contento con ello, se lanza encima de él, luchando por obtener la preciada toalla.

-Todo lo que quiero, lo obtengo- dice de repente.

-Menos esto- le responde de igual manera.

-No sabes a quien te enfrentas, no me provoques- un movimiento no pensado, un gemido reprimido sale de la boca de su contrincante.

Lo había olvidado por completo... ¡estaban desnudos!, vio los labios entreabiertos de Harry, como una invitación a tocarlos y con la punta de su lengua, los rozó.

-¿Qué pretendes?- pregunta Harry.

Draco ignorando toda protesta por parte del moreno que se retorcía para alejarlo, él mas se acercó, más acortó la poca distancia que lo separaba de esos labios, cerró sus ojos y los rozó, presionó... Harry, abrió sus ojos de par en par... ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo?, poco a poco comenzó a moverlos, como pidiendo permiso, el cual no llegaba... el moreno poco a poco se dejó envenenar por ese contacto, poco a poco cerró sus ojos, poco después permitió que la lengua de ese extraño lo invadiera, jugando con su lengua.

-¿Es esto lo que llaman corazón?- pensó de pronto Draco- entonces no carecía de él, porqué ahora pareciera que me fuese a estallar el pecho, como si algo nuevo se hubiese despertado en mí.

FLASH BACK...

-¿Corazón?- pregunta un niño rubio mirando a su padre.

-Draco, los Malfoy, no sienten, no necesitan de un corazón para tomar la vida de otros- respondía Lucius- recuérdalo siempre.

FIN FLASH BACK...

En ese momento se detuvo... aunque estuviese al borde del clímax, se detuvo.

-Los Malfoy no poseen corazón, no sienten- dijo Draco levantándose del suelo con un hinchado miembro, pero eso no le importó en absoluto, ni siquiera que Harry le detuviera la mano- quema, tu piel quema- fue hasta la ducha y abrió la llave del agua helada.

Harry se levantó del suelo, cohibido, frustrado, su miembro estaba hinchado y reclamaba atención urgente... buscó sus lentes, se los puso y fue hasta donde el rubio y lo golpeó.

-No me convertiré en tu juguete para divertirte y que luego me dejes al límite.

-Ya eres mi juguete aunque no quieras- lo estampa contra la pared- no te atrevas a golpearme nuevamente, porqué no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

-¿Me matarás?

-Algún día lo haré- responde y se acerca más a él... por ahora me divertiré contigo un poco más.

-Ahora soy yo quien no te lo permitirá.

-¿Qué harás?, pregunto por tu hinchado "compañero".

-Eso no te interesa, mejor, ocupate del tuyo, que por lo que veo, insiste en lo suyo- ríe de medio lado y sale de la ducha, saca una toalla y se la envuelve alrededor de la cintura- quien rayos se cree ese cretino- piensa el moreno y cierra fuerte la puerta del baño.

Draco golpea con el puño la pared, ese chico le colmaba la paciencia, nadie en toda su vida se había atrevido a desafiarlo de esa manera... nadie excepto él y no vivirá para contarlo.

continuará...

espero os agrade y lo entiendan... muchos besos y nos vemos en quien juega con fuego pronto, gracias por leer


	3. ¿VOLUNTAD?

Capítulo 3 ¿VOLUNTAD?...

¿Quién se cree que es para golpearlo?, nadie, jamás, lo había tratado de esa forma... además todavía su "problema", no lo dejaba tranquilo- bajó su mano, pero se detuvo- si él lo provocó, él lo debe solucionar- cierra el agua de la ducha y se pone una toalla alrededor de la cintura (n/a ni pregunten de dónde la sacó), abrió la puerta de entrada y escuchó gemidos que provenían del cuarto- eso ya lo descolocó un poco- sabía que lo haría por si mismo- abrió la puerta y lo encontró de pie un poco más lejos, tocándose, manteniendo el ritmo, esa visión enloqueció al rubio que lo abrazó por la espalda y presionó su erección contra Harry.

El moreno se arqueó y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con unos ojos cargados de lujuria, fue empujado por unas manos a la cama y fue besado con pasión... movió su cadera contra la del otro, gimieron tan alto que podrían ser escuchados, eso pasó a segundo plano, cuando, sólo bastaba satisfacer el placer contenido.

Su piel es suave, como porcelana que ha sido corrompida por la lluvia de sangre que te envuelve.

Siguieron así hasta que se corrieron, quedando manchados por ese líquido blanquecino.

Draco cae exhausto sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro y éste lo recibe con un abrazo, repartiendo pequeños besos en su cuello.

FLASH BACK...

-Harry, hijo, sabes que perseguirlo te traerá graves problemas- dice preocupada su madre- tú sabes que él cada vez que crea un lazo con alguien, lo destruye... no soportará que tú le ames... tarde o temprano te matará.

-Sé que puedo cambiar eso madre, un día de lluvia lo encontraré y sentiré tanto miedo como excitación... lo llevaré a mi casa, pelearemos como dos niños y lo amaré como el último día, como si mañana o al minuto después ya no le sea útil.

-Voluntad, fé, es lo que te mantiene vivo hasta ahora.

-Voluntad que no ha traído más que la muerte de muchos inocentes... recuerda que los Potter, también tienen algo que ver con ellos... cuando viva conmigo, le llamaré, "refugiando al enemigo", aprenderá a amar, descubrirá su corazón y al miedo de saber que no carecía de él.

-Tal vez no resulte y te mate al final.

-Correré el riesgo, es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de tanto derramamiento de sangre.

FIN FLASH BACK...

-No puedo creer que estés aquí... al fin Draco... hace mucho que te esperaba.

El rubio dormía, como un niño, cansado, sin remordimientos... si todas las personas a las cuales has matado, revivieran, sólo con el cerrar de tus ojos... ¿despertarías sólo para ver su final?

Las alas del deseo,  
se abren al contacto de tu piel,  
y toda la lluvia de sangre,  
desaparece si te beso,  
si nuestros ojos así lo quisiesen,  
jamás desaparecerías,  
porqué tanto he esperado nuestro encuentro,  
que mi mayor temor,  
es saber que existes,  
y no poder decirte,  
estas sencillas palabras,  
si los milagros existiesen,  
podría estar contigo ahora mismo.

Harry tapó el cuerpo desnudo de Draco, ¿cómo alguien con esa apariencia tan frágil puede hacer tanto daño?

FLASH BACK...

-Draco, sabes, ¿qué es voluntad?

-Es poder decidir entre si permito que via o muera mi objetivo.

-Tu padre te estuvo hablando sobre tu futuro como asesino o me equivoco.

-Madre, un asesino más que corazón, no tiene compasió, aunque su víctima le suplique perdón... sólo quitas la vida y recibes tu pago por ello.

-Creo que se ha encargado de instruirte sobre el perfil de un asesino, como desea que fueses en el futuro.

-No voy a decepcionarlo, porqué si en el futuro, llegara querer a alguien y fuese mi objetivo, lo mataría, aunque con ello, me quede solo.

FIN FLASH BACK...

-No creas que sólo tú tienes un pasado que ocultar... al fin y al cabo, todos tienen tejado de vidrio.

continuará...

hola!, sólo espero que les agrade y faltan dos capis para terminar, hasta otra


	4. ¿SUEÑOS ROTOS?

Capítulo 4 ¿Sueños Rotos?

FLASH BACK...

-Madre, ¿tú sabes quién es el que paga por matar?

-Es una familia igual de poderosa que nosotros, que maneja otra clase de contactos.

-Quiero su nombre.

-Esa información no te la puedo decir, tú mismo a su debido tiempo te encontrarás con la semilla que se ha encargado de germinar toda esta ola de destrucción.

-Mi padre no lo ha autrizado o es que podría afectarle el que yo lo sepa.

-¿Tan ansioso estás por empezar que me haces esa pregunta?

-He nacido para destruir, para que los estorbos desaparezcan... cosas tan vanales como el amor y la salvación no existen para mí... anoche maté al primer hombre que me encargaron... sus ojos eran el reflejo del miedo, arrepentimiento, temblaba cuando le enterré el cuchillo en su pecho, sus pupilas, carentes de toda emción, se fueron apagando, al igual que su cuerpo, helando, hasta que cayó al suelo y no se movió más.

-Eso lo verás repetidas veces... sólo hasta cuando quieras romper este círculo vicioso y revelarte.

-Ya estoy preso, estoy condenado junto a la muerte... me acompaña y camina junto a mí, sé que esto es difícil; sin embargo, es para lo que nací y de esta forma he de morir.

-Todos algún día anhelamos la salvación, el perdón por nuestras faltas.

-Yo no me salvaré, vagaré perdido, como hoy, con mis mano ensangrentadas, arrastrando mi chaqueta negra, larga, con cortaduras que delatan una batalla dental al filo de un cuchillo o cortaplumas.

-Cada experiencia es distinta, cada crimen es diferente.

-Lo importante y que nunca olvides es que algún día vas a encontrar, eso que no todos obtenemos, que muchos anhelan y jamás ocurre... cuando pruebas lo amargo que podría ser el final, lo dulde te hastiará y tal vez ya no lo querrás, tal vez te destruirá.

-Nada puede destruirme o dañarme, sólo yo tengo la facultad para decidir eso.

-Hay alguien que está por sobre ti, qye te busca, aquel que te ha condenado a tomar este camino, es el mismo que pretende salvarte, y es ahí, hijo, donde tendrás que hacer tu mayor elección.

-¿Esa persona fue la que me convirtió en esto?, ¿cómo podría salvarme?, habiendo tantos estilos de vida diferentes, se me quitó la posibilidad de elegir, ¿cómo podría perdonarlo?, no pidas imposibles, si algún día me encuentra, lo mataré.

-Eso como te dije, tendrás que decidirlo tú.

-No podría queree a alguien que fue capaz de escoger mi vida, sin siquiera conocerme, lo mataré, cuando deje de ser mi juguete.

FIN FLASH BACK...

El chico rubio despertó, se encontró desnudo bajo unas sábanas... se levantó en busca de ropa y se puso la más "decente" que a su juicio halló.

-Ese viejo sueño, no ha cambiado nada, lo mataré, después de deshacerme de este sujeto tan molesto.

Una nueva nota sobre la mesa, junto a un plato de comida.

Desconocido:  
Aquí tienes para que te alimentes, ya llegará el día en que tendrás que elegir, más abajo está el nombre de tu próximo objetivo... tu ropa está seca sobre el sillón, ahora te preguntarás ¿qué rayos está pasando?, primero deberás cumplir con tu deber, después me buscarás... tal vez quieras matarme, es tu decisión, Draco Malfoy.

Se despide, Harry Potter.

-Eras tú, al final fuiste tú, ya no seguiré tus órdenes, esas son para plebeyos, no para mí, no podrás volver a hacerlo jamás, te haré pagar por tu crimen- rompe la nota en pedacitos pequeños.

Harry se encontraba muy lejos de su anterior casa, ahora era cosa de esperar... podrían haber sido muy diferentes las cosas, haber discutido sobre el color de las paredes, el menú del almuerzo, quién pagaba la cuenta del restaurant, hacer el amor como dos frenéticos, sedientos de placer, pero todo lo mandé al diablo, ya no hay más tiempo y el reloj sigue con su avance cruel... ¿por qué te busco?... muchas veces me lo preguntó mamá y yo siempre respondía que podría sacarte de tu oscuridad, que me arrepiento del hecho de que tu piel lleve marcas que deberían ser mías, mucho te han castigado para que fueses perfecto... mamá decía que yo no podría hacerlo, que arriesgaba mi vida en vano, pero por fin tengo algo por lo cual debo arrepentirme y pedir la redención... no soy yo quien controló tu vida... hubo alguien, que está por sobre mí quien controló cada uno de tus pasos, pero, eso de que sirve ahora... tantas dudas y pocas respuestas...

CASA HARRY ANTIGUA...

-¡Nunca te perdonaré!, vas a morir... aunque contigo me sentí diferente... aunque fue sólo una vez, contigo encontré mi corazón, todo me lo has dado, todo me lo has quitado, no necesito de un corazón, ni compasión, sólo tu vida, que estoy seguro, esperas que tome sin resistencia, creo que algo dentro de mí se ha roto, el sueño inconsciente de que existiese lo que una persona mataría por tener... eso no existe para mí, alguien que ha aceptado ser controlado, no tiene derecho a su expiación... sólo a sus sueños rotos, que vagarán en búsqueda de un nuevo dueño...

continuará...

espero os agrade, ya se viene el final, nos vemos


	5. ¿SIN SALVACIÓN?

Capítulo 5 ¿SIN SALVACIÓN?...

Salió de la casa de Harry, reprimió la ira interna, lo que más se jactaba tener era "autocontrol", eso no podía faltarle ahora, no ahora.

Apretó fuertemente los puños dentro de los bolsillos y sacó una una nota adjunta con el nombre del hombre al cual debía desaparecer... Daniel Rivas, un peligroso informante de la mafia que ponía en jaque al FBI, era tan rápido y astuto que de desvanecía como el humo.

Caminó por las oscuras calles, ya había anochecido y ni cuenta se abía dado, según la información que Potter le había dejado antes de huir, debería estar en un departamento alejado de todo el ruido urbano, bebiendo un licor barato, contando la plata que obtuvo por la preciada labor.

-Eres despreciable- siseó el rubio.

Daniel era alto, cabello negro, complexión gruesa y ojos claros, tal como Draco se lo había imaginado- bebía sentado en el suelo y el dinero alrededor de él.

-Tengo visitas, que milagro es ese- dijo Daniel poniédose de pie, apenas por la borrachera que cargaba encima.

El informante más importante... no eres más que una lacra, basura que contratan para un trabajo grande y con altos ingresos... debes ser silenciado- rapidamente se acercó y le enterró el cuchillo directo al corazón... que tengas buen viaje, al infierno por supuesto- retiró el arma blanca.

El hombre quedó tieso, helado, mientras que Draco, con su manos ensangrentadas, fue al baño y se las lavó, restregó varias veces... el olor a sangre no desaparece, es insoportable- se secó las manos con una vieja toalla.

Donde el ángel llora,  
y nadie lo escucha,  
esparce sus doradas lágrimas,  
convirtiéndose en gaviotas,  
que despliegan sus alas,  
a lo largo del infinito crepúsculo.

-Esas palabas son las pistas para hallarte- limpia el arma blanca con un pañuelo, la vuelve a guardar dentro de su bolsillo... ajustaremos cuentas pendientes- deja al desdichado cadáver encerrado y comienza a llover en la ciudad.

La lluvia de nuevo, el silencio que no cambia y mantiene su forma espectral, ¿por qué no me dejaste morir?, te hubieras ahorrado todo este teatrito del salvador, de mantener a un asesino que ha muerto, su resurrección, y nunca su salvación... si quisieras salvarme, te condenarás, te arrastraría al bajo mundo de un muerto que vive en sombras, que enconde su figura en una deteriorada enseñanza hace años impartida, aceptada por la fuerza y derogada por la venganza, cuánto había comenzado a odiar a Potter, más que a cualquier otro ser mortal que pisa la tierra.

Harry, el supuesto villano de este fic, el gran manipulador de toda la lluvia de sangre... no lo era y como un sacrificio humano a punto de ser inmolado para resarcir su culpa y liberar a Draco de esa carga tan pesada sobre sus hombros... no estoy dispuesto a esperar más tiempo- dice resignado- un Malfoy cegado por la ambición y un proveedor de falsas ilusiones es una mezcla peligrosa, no padre... me alejaste de quien más amaba, y muchas veces te pedí que pararas esto, aún en tu lecho de muerte, ahora yo, soy el heredero de una fortuna compuesta por vidas arrebatadas- se levanta del sillón y sale a pasear por la orilla de la playa.

-Nunca he hecho las cosas bien, me he equivocado desde el principio, tú no fuiste la excepción... mamá decía que jamás podría salvarte, y yo creo que si... sí te doy mi vida a cambio de tus pecados, iré al infierno, y tú puedes hacer lo que siempre quisiste para tu vida... recuerdo que me escapaba del colegio por la tarde e iba corriendo hasta el conservatorio de música... te sentabas en primera fila, tocabas el violín, con tanta melancolía... reprimías el llanto al extremode que se hizo insoportable y rompiste la cuerda del instrumento, luego, me vi frente a un espejo, y estaba llorando... ¿por qué permití que te hirieran tanto?

El frío recorrió su cuerpo, estaba cayendo una helada tremenda y llevaba puesta ropa ligera... falta poco para que llegues, la interpretación del último paso- vuelve hacia la casa, cuando se percata que en el interior del inmueble, una figura se encontraba en el sillón, sentado.

Su blanco rostro, era sombrío... su chaqueta negra, con cortes, estaba abierta, la camisa, abierta, dejando al desnudo la blanquecina piel, tan suave.

-Veo que me encontraste... eres bueno con las pistas- dice Harry.

-¿Por qué me recogiste esa noche?, ¿por qué me esperabas?- preguntó el rubio sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-Porqué sé que esto no era lo que querías para tu vida, porqué yo soy el culpable de ello, y lo soy, puedes vengarte por todos estos años de martirio y tortura que has pasado.

-Así de fácil, te mato y todo queda solucionado, absuelto por magia de mi verdugo, quiero que sufras, que sientas dolor, que estas marcas- se desabotona la camisa y muestra su espalda- cada azote que recibí, cada cicatriz que marca mi cuerpo, todo porqué tú lo pediste, para que fuera perfecto, implacable, un ser sin corazón, ni emociones, vacío por dentro... ¿sabes que se siente?, el ardor de cada azote, el dolor de las curaciones, el miedo a quitar una vida, por muy malo que fuese su dirección... Potter, siempre fuiste tú- con su cuchillo apuntando su pecho- ¿qué se siente que la persona a quien salvaste te mate?

-¿Qué siento?... si soy culpable ante tus ojos, entonces, toma mi vida a cambio, como un pago por tus años perdidos... ya no tengo nada que perder, mis padres hace mucho que fallecieron, tengo fortuna, pero no la razón para ser feliz... tú tienes un pasado por enterrar, una fortuna que te hará vivir holgadamente sin tener que matar a nadie más y una vida que recuperar, sólo clavando ese cuchillo dentro de mi pecho, hasta mi corazón, hasta que deje de respirar... Draco, ha llegado el tiempo que debas decidir, es difícil, complicado, pero frente a ti, tienes la opción de una nueva vida, sólo con mi muerte, podrás cerrar este capítulo... tienes corazón, lo oí latir dentro de tu pecho, acelerado, como está ahora- toca con su mano el pecho desnudo de Draco.

-Me vengaré- sisea y entierra un poco el arma blanca.

Harry cierra los ojos con fuerza, la sangre corría por su torso... Dra...co, un poco más y todo esto acabará- logra pronunciar.

-¡Cállate!- le grita lleno de ira- tú no sabes nada, nunca has deseado nada en tu patética vida- entierra el cuchillo un poco más.

El moreno sentía que las fuerzas poco a poco, lo abandonaban y sus piernas comenzaron a doblarse, una tos compulsiva lo llevó a sangrar por la boca... Dra...co, si alguna vez tuviste dudas, encima de la mesa hay un sobre- toce- una que puedes leer al momento en que deje de respirar- va cayendo lentamente y Draco junto con él- hace frío- se queja.

Draco quedó manchado por la sangre que escurría del cuerpo de Harry.

-Sabías de antemano que todo lo que creo lo destruyo... no puedes salvarme- retira el cuchillo y lo abrazó.

-Dra...co- pronuncia el pelinegro.

-¿Duele?

-No, siento, nada... sólo frío... sabes algo- traga saliva- nada, me, haría, más, feliz, que, retomes, la, música- ríe forzoso.

-Has sido el único con el cual he platicado más en su lecho mortuorio, algún deseo más antes que se detenga toda función de tu cuerpo.

-Sólo, una más, sé feliz, aprende a ser feliz... cierra los ojos... sabes, el único, instante, en que lo fui, estaba contigo... el aire poco a poco dejó de salir... una posa de sangre en el piso, un cuerpo al límite de la muerte.

-Adiós, Potter- posa sus labios sobre los de Harry.

-Mal...- parecía dormido, una larga agonía para el carcelero de sueños rotos, ahora ya no respiraba, era sólo un cuerpo, inerte, helado... sólo una nota más, ¿qué más puedes argumentar?, dímelo.

Tomó wl sobre sello sellado, y rompió dicho candado... sólo un paso me separa de la verdad, de aquella me privaste saber- saca la hoja del interior y lee en voz baja.

Si esto llega a tus mano, es seguro que he muerto, y con ello he roto el círculo para que experimentes la ansiada libertad que tanto esperaste... hay que violín que espera que lo toques, que lo ames...

Tu padre, ha manipulado todo a su favor, y ha sacado provecho de cada situación peligrosa en la cual se han involucrado... tú eras su vivo reflejo, su mayor orgullo, un asesino perfecto, capacitado para no experimentar emoción alguna frente a su objetivo... Lucius Malfoy fue un día a mi casa, y conversó con mi padre, tenía problemas de financiamiento y necesitaba un préstamo, con urgencia, por esa razón, comenzó a matar, por dinero, y de a poco fue saldando sus deudas, y puso en tus manos la responsabilidad de cuidarlo en un futuro, y te entrenó, por el mismo camino, yo escuché de ti, en un almuerzo, y decidí observarte, por eso, te seguía, te espiaba y poco a poco comencé a desarrollar un sentimiento de protección hacia ti, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas proteger tu fragilidad... pero un día mamá murió, luego fue papá... no tenía a nadie más por el cual llorar, nadie más excepto tú, mis padres murieron en un atentado planificado por tu padre, él lo calculó todo, fría y pausadamente, sin márgenes de error y sin darte cuenta, fue a mi familia a la cual disparaste... es raro, ¿verdad?, ¿por qué tendría que salvarte?, sólo tengo claro que me he desnudado ante ti, soy Harry, que te pide que seas feliz, el mismo que te recogió, que lavó tu ropa y hospedó a su enemigo, sabiendo en el fondo, que no hay mayor enemigo que unos mismo... yo escogí, tú también, aprende a vivir con ello...

-Es una familia igual de poderosa que nosotros- dice Narcissa.

-Algún día tendrás tu expiación, la mayor elección- dice Blaize.

-Esto no puede ser cierto, debe ser otra de tus mentiras para quedar como la blanca paloma que nunca fuiste, y así quedar libre de pecado, aumentando mi culpa, mis faltas... se acerca al cuerpo de Harry- respira, dime la verdad, quiero escucharla de ti, ¿por qué te sacrificaste?, ¿qué obtenías con ello?... una estatua de yeso por ser un mártir, ¡habla de una maldita vez!- grita y zamarrea el cuerpo... por más que gritó, fue ignorado- he matado lo único que he querido... el entrenamiento fue todo un éxito padre, puedes darte por bien servido y los fantasmas del pasado igualmente... hablan y se evaporan, sólo me llenan de más dudas... tal vez no merecía ser salvado, tal vez nunca llegue el día que pueda decir "soy libre", si sobre mis hombros cargo otra vida más... la vida de la persona que me amó a pesar de todos mis errores, horrores, no hay más salida, ¿cómo pretendías salvarme?, si he tomado más vidas de las que puedo recordar, ¿morirías todas esas veces para salvarme de mis crímenes?, ha y algo que se te olvidó, yo no pedí ser salvado, otra vez decidiste por mí, ¿quién te crees que eres?, ¿crees que todavía puedes controlar mis pasos? , no puedes hacerlo más, ¿qué se siente estar silenciado?, no sentir absolutamente nada?... si me amabas tanto, ¿por qué me abandonaste?... ¿por qué Harry?, bajó la mirada al suelo, y una brisa lo envolvió, lo abrazó, era cálida... "vive", Draco, sé feliz, retoma el sueño perdido- la voz se alejaba- no podré tocarte jamás... desapareció.

Draco por primera vez lloraba y abrazó el cuerpo de Harry, lo mecía de un lado a otro, como un loco... los ojos estaban desenfocados, no pensaba en nada, todo era oscuridad, pero la imagen de su violín... un instrumento que lo esperaba para que lo amara, como cuando era niño... dejó el cuerpo y buscó en cada rincón de la casa, hasta que en el armario, en el suelo, había una caja... la abrió y era su violín, el cual creyó perdido, junto con ello, una nota que decía, "nunca es tarde para empezar", Harry. La cuerda cortada, fue reparada, lo tomó entre sus manos, se levantó del suelo, se puso en posición y comenzó a tocar una pieza... una composición original... tienes razón, Harry, nunca es tarde para volver empezar, no hay enemigo más grande que uno mismo, dejó que toda clase de sentimientos lo embargaran, desde el dolor, la venganza, la ira, el amor, la desolación, tan contradictorios, como la batalla del bien y el mal... nada será lo mismo si no estás, sabes, pero prometo que viviré libre, viviré por ti, porqué me has devuelto mi esencia, la música, a la que amo, como te amo a ti- se acerca al inerte cuerpo y un fugaz beso se posó sobre el otro... adiós mi carcelero.

fin.

por fin, terminado este fic, los espero en otra, besos


End file.
